animal lovers
by clover123ie
Summary: the yami's have left for the afterlife leaving their grief striken hikari's behind, Yugi, Malik and Ryou decided to get a pet and they are drawn to them at first sight why is that and what secret are their loveable friends hiding *tender.bronze.puzzle*
1. love at first sight

**Heya! This is clover123ie even though I would prefer supreme overlord :D anyway i was just sitting around (it is the summer what else am I supposed to do?) when I just thought of this idea, i had a LOT! Of ideas but I will get to them in time. Hee hee today I was just lying around (as I already said) and i was thinking about my life and how people would call me crazy and the more I thought about it the more sense it made (sorry I'm rambling) and now i have come to the conclusion that I'm crazy n' proud! (Thanks for reading I talk ALOT) **

**Please read and review if you do i'll give you COOKIES! (From the dark side because they have the best cookies ever!)**

**For those who don't know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I wish I did *sigh***

**Xxx line xxx**

Malik, Yugi and Ryou where sitting in the living room of Ryou's apartment. The living room was crystal clean from the pure white sofa to the baby blue curtains. Everything was silent until... "I'm bored" whined malik

Yugi rolled his eyes "well so am I Malik but you don't hear me complaining about it"

"But i want my yami back!" malik whined again but with a hint of sadness

Those words sent the trio into silence again, they all missed their yami's dearly ever since they were sent to the afterlife (in this story Marik doesn't go to the shadow realm) never to return

Ryou broke the silence with a soft mournful tone "i know you do Malik and so do we but I'm sure that our yami's are happy and when it comes down to it isn't that what truly matters?"

Yugi and Malik smiled softly at their friend, Ryou always knew what to say to make them feel better

Yugi sat up "you're right Ryou, we need to get on with our life's"

Yugi, Malik and Ryou hadn't left the apartment since the yami's had left, Yugi needed some comfort, Malik didn't want to leave and Ryou just needed the company

Malik stood up with Yugi "you're right we need to get out and live our lives again"

Ryou wasn't sure he was ready to move on, he loved his yami with all his heart and he wanted it to stay that way

Yugi and Malik saw Ryou hesitance in his dark brown eyes, Yugi walked over and held a hand out to Ryou "you know Ryou? You don't have to stop loving Bakura you just have to live your life like normal again, isn't that what Bakura would what?"

Malik snorted "naw he would want Ryou to stay like this so he replace him with a pet rabbit" and then rolled over laughing at his own joke

Yugi burst out laughing with Malik and Ryou giggled at the truth in that statement

When they all finally calmed down R spoke up "the both of you are right I need to move on mentally because we all know I can't move on emotionally"

Yugi and Malik nodded and went to grab their jackets, Ryou smiled maybe even with Bakura gone he wouldn't be lonely after all

**Xxx line xxx**

Yugi, Malik and Ryou were walking around trying to get used to the sun again when Malik voiced an idea "hey guys, you know the way we've been moping around about losing our yami's?"

The other two raised a eyebrow and nodded both wondering where this conversation would lead

Malik closed his eyes but kept walking forward "well... how about we each get a pet"

Yugi and Ryou spent a few minutes processing the idea and then shrugged their shoulders "sure why not? It would take our minds of our yami's" Yugi said with a smile on his face, he had always loved animals

And with that they made their way to the mall

**Xxx line xxx**

When the trio got to the mall they immediately went to the pet store, the bell chimed as they walked in and the cashier smiled at them "hello, may I help you"

Yugi squinted his eyes at the girls name tag "no thank you we're just browsing Miss Taylor (first name that popped into my head)

The cashier nodded and went back to work and the trio spread out to find a pet

**Xxx with Ryou xxx**

Ryou wad browsing in the rabbit section because if he was going to get a pet he was going to get one that he had always adored

He bent over and took a close look at all the bunnies and nearly let out a girlish squeal at how cute they were

One was a dwarf rabbit with white fur and had black spots over its body and black eyes sparkling with mischief

Another one was a light brown fur with a pair of blue eyes bursting with innocence

And the third one was a pure black rabbit with hazel eyes that just screamed playful

Ryou was about to chose the light brown rabbit when he noticed a fourth one in the corner of the cage covered in shadows, it was a lop eared bunny with pure white fur that was all over the place and crimson eye's that told you come-near-me-and-you-die but Ryou didn't seem to care he just knew that was the rabbit for him, (maybe because it reminds him of someone... hint... hint) he then rushed to the cashier to tell her what bunny he wanted

**Xxx with malik xxx** (this pet store sells dogs... why? Because i say so)

Malik decided he wanted a dog because he loved their loyalty (and he thinks their cute)

He decided it had to be a small breed so he went in search for one; there were only two small breeds so he inspected them

One was a playful beagle pup that had dark brown, light brown and white fur and had big blue eyes that could break your heart

The second dog was a hyperactive Yorkshire terrier; it had fluffy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that said... I'M INSANE!

He was about to choose the beagle when another dog caught his eye, it had been hiding until that movement but now he could see it clearly

The dog was a small chiwawa. Its fur resembled his hair colour and it was sticking out in all directions and its eyes read... kill me... (Hint... hint *winks*)

But Malik didn't care. Something was drawing him to that dog in particular, he then rushed to the cashier to tell her what he wanted to purchase

**Xxx with Yugi xxx** (this store also sells cats)

Yugi sighed, he already saw Malik and Ryou rush to the cashier, they must of found what animal they wanted

He decided to pick a cat because they were always so comforting (depends they can be crazy!)

Yugi walked over to the cage where the cats where settled and took in the appearance of each cat

One was a black cat with a tuff of white fur on its chest and black eye (mysterious)

The second one was playing with a toy mouse, it had white fur with a light brown patch over its left eye and its eyes were a light blue colour

But the last cat caught his eye and made him gasp. It had the smoothest fur Yugi had ever seen. It was sitting in a dignified manner grooming itself, its fur was black but one the end of its ears and tail it was magenta and on its forehead lay a single bright blond lock_ he looks just like yami_ and as that thought Yugi knew he had to have that cat, he ran off to pay for his new feline friend but if he had looked closer into the eyes of the cat he may have seen... longing?

**Xxx line xxx**

**CLIFFHANGER! Am I a rebel or what? Anyway i hope you liked it, the plots pretty see threw but **

**don't worry there will be plot twists... so keep reading :D**

**please read and review**


	2. rabbit rumble

**Clover123ie here and I just wanted to say thank you to my two reviewers (a little review goes along way) and just putting out there if anyone wants me update any of my other stories just review and say it or just PM me ok? Now back on topic I have decided to make a co-host and if anyone has any ideas just say, I will make my decision on the 20****th**** of July. Anyway today I was walking outside with my brand new parasol (lacy umbrella used to keep the sun off) and I was being judged all the time I was outside and when I walked past a few kids one of them spoke very loudly "hey! That girl is holding an umbrella" right in front of me, the nerve of some people I ****hate**** being judged for being myself! **

**Oh well life goes on I suppose **

**Please enjoy, read and review**

**Xxx line xxx**

Ryou walked up to miss Taylor and spoke in a kind manner "excuse me miss? I would like to buy one of your rabbits please"

Miss Taylor's face erupted into a smile "of course, follow me" and she started walking towards the rabbit's pen.

When they both got there they noticed a little girl with blond hair and green bobbles looking in and whining to her granddad "please granddad! Pretty please! I want the pure white rabbit! It's so cute! I want it, I want it, I want it NOW!" shouted said little girl stomping her feet and pouting

The little girl's grandfather sighed "very well Rebecca... oh excuse me miss? I would like to buy the little rabbit in the corner"

Royu's heart stopped beating for a second, that's the rabbit that he wanted and it must have made him noticeably sad because the cashier stepped in on his behalf "I'm very sorry sir but I promised that rabbit to this young man" she explained pointing to Ryou

Rebecca was now in a full blown tantrum "NO, NO, NO IT'S MY RABBIT YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her voice

Ryou covered his ears in fear that they would bleed from the volume of Rebecca's high pitched voice "now calm down Rebecca, I really like this rabbit and in all fairness I saw it first" Ryou stated calmly with a tiny hint of childish tone

Rebecca was about to retaliate when her eyes lit up "I have an idea! We'll take the bunny out and let it decided!"

Ryou sweatdropped "now Rebecca, I don't think..." but Ryou never got to finish his sentence for he was interrupted by Miss Taylor

"Very well Rebecca" she spoke with hardly any emotion in her voice, she walked over to the pen, opened the latch at the top and reached for the white rabbit (heehee Alice in Wonderland reference) but the rabbit didn't make it easy, it sprang to life and hopped out of her reach

After about 5 minutes Miss Taylor managed to catch the rabbit "ok, you two will have to do this in the pen outside since if I let this little guy go he'll probably run away" and with that she started to walk outside with the rabbit struggling in her arms.

When they were outside Yugi and Malik had joined them since they were waiting to buy their pets

Rebecca and Ryou stepped into the pen and Rebecca was oozing confidence "you don't stand a chance, animals have always loved me besides no one can resist a little girl as cute as me, right teddy?" she explained waving her teddy around

_How could I not notice that bear until now?_ Thought Ryou before he spoke "ok... I don't know when or how that bear got there but that's beside the point, I really don't know how this is going to determine who should get the rabbit because it's a living thing not some toy to fight over but if I must then I won't lose!"

After Ryou's speech Miss Taylor let the rabbit loose in the middle if the pen and while Rebecca was cooing and making little hand signings to get the rabbits attention the rabbit was only looking at Ryou and when Ryou saw the cute devious eyes looking at him he sent the tiny creature and gentle friendly smile.

When rabbit saw the smile it immediately started to hop towards Ryou, he bent over and lifted the warm bundle into his arms and smiled fighting the urge to 'awwwwwww'

While the other two were having a tender moment Rebecca was having a fit "HOW DARE THAT RABBIT CHOSE THAT... THAT... BOY! OVER ME!"

Miss Taylor left the grandfather to handle his granddaughter while they went and paid for their animals.

**Xxx line xxx**

Ryou had paid for his rabbit and all the things he needed for it now all he had to do was wait for Yugi and Malik to buy their pets

"Ok, which one of you is next?" spoke Miss Taylor with a smile

Malik stuck his hand up "me Miss Taylor!" he spoke while his eye gleamed with childish excitement

"Oh please, call me Shauna" she smiled "what animal are you looking for?"

Malik smiled bigger than usual "a puppy!" and he started walking fast towards the cage where the dogs were kept

Yugi and rolled his eyes while Shauna smiled softly and they followed him watching him and all his child like glory while Ryou cuddled the rabbit in his arms and whispered *don't worry we'll be home soon enough* and started walking towards the others, if Ryou had looked into his rabbits eyes when he mentioned home he would have seen its eyes shine with happiness for a split second then go back to its normal emotionless eyes.

When malik reached the cage he started jumping up and down pointing at his chosen dog "there it is, that one in the corner!"

When Yugi and Ryou caught a glimpse of the dog Malik had chosen they burst out laughing while Malik pouted "what's so funny?"

Ryou spoke while leaning on Yugi for support "y-you... you're g-getting a-a-a c-chiwa-wa?" and the two burst out laughing again

Malik put his hands on his hips "guys!" he whined "don't patronize me on my choice in dogs!"

While the trio were having a petty little argument at Maliks expense Shauna had reached in and brought out the chiwawa but with great difficulty because the little dog squirmed, scratched and tried to bite her, Shauna held the dog at arm's length because it was growling at her "are you sure that you want this dog? We have plenty of others"

Malik wasn't discouraged by her words and took the puppy out of her arms and cuddled it without hesitation, the chiwawa went from a snarling devil to a perfect little angel in Maliks arms, Malik looked at their surprised faces "see? I really want this puppy" and the puppies tail started to wag when Malik started to pet it

Shauna shrugged "ok if you give him over for a sec..." Shauna reached out her arms to take the puppy away when the chiwawa growled and snuggled up the Malik, Shauna sweatdropped and decided that the dog really didn't like her so she decided to let Malik hold it

They all walked towards the till until Yugi spoke up "hey while we're up here can we go get my cat too?"

Shauna turned around "that's a good idea Yugi" and started walking in the opposite direction to the cat cage (plays bat man theme music) Yugi's eyes were wide with excitement and rushed to the cat cage

Malik leaned over and whispered in Ryou's ear *now who's the eager one?* which made Ryou giggle and Ryou's rabbit glared at Malik's chiwawa and the chiwawa glared back with equal force.

**Xxx line xxx**

Yugi was pointing Shauna to the cat that he wanted and Shauna looked worried for second "are you sure? Because this little guy has been bought but its owner sent it back on the account on awful behaviour"

Yugi nodded and looked at his soon to be kitten, Shauna sighed "very well" and she open the cage to grab the cat when said cat escaped

Shauna looked scared "catch it, i'll lock the door" and she ran off to lock the door leaving the trio to find the cat

Malik sighed; this was going to be a handful...

**Xxx line xxx**

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you want it longer say so and if anything is bothering you let me know and I'll try and change it :D anyway thanks for reading and under these words there is a shiny button click and I'll be your friend :D**

**Please read and review**


	3. home at last

**Kon'nichiwa, kono shō o o tanoshimi kudasai (translator: hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter) heehee... oh guess what today I made PANCAKES! I don't normally cook so that's an achievement :D by the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed it's that spirit that makes me press on :D the only thing that is bothering me is that I'm completely drained... that's right I'm so! Tired... why you ask? ... Because I never got any the night before... yup nought, zip, zilch but I'm sure that i'll catch up on my sleep eventually **

**By the way I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how much I wish but if I did Anzu would keep her hands off of Yugi and Yami and Ryou and Bakura would be together *sigh* but I guess that is what fanfiction is for**

**Please enjoy! Please read! Please review!**

**Btw: I wrote a new story about Digimon it's called ****new shade of red****, please read it and tell me what you think. It's about Gaomon and Lalamon **

**Xxx with Ryou xxx **

Ryou was on his knees looking for the playful kitten; his rabbit was still in his arms and only moved to get comfortable

"here kitty, come here" Ryou cooed in a soft gentle tone and the rabbit glared at nothing until the kitten emerged from the corner to the back of Ryou, ryou didn't seem to notice until he felt his rabbit wriggle in his arms, he was about to ask what was wrong when it finally got free, Ryou turned around to catch him when he saw the kitten and the first thing on his mind was to get his rabbit before the kitten did when something happened that confused him to no end...

The kitten sat in front of the rabbit and glared at it, the rabbit doing the same thing until pouncing and pawing the kitten in the face, the cat glared and then smirked when the rabbit noticed his claws, the rabbit got over it and pawed him again, soon it was a big fight but not the kind of fight you would expect from a rabbit and kitten.

Ryou moved closer to them and the two stopped fighting and looked at Ryou, the rabbit hopped back to Ryou and cuddled into his arms but still glared at the kitten when it smirked at him

Just when Ryou was about to try and catch the kitten it moved at about 90mph in Maliks direction

"Malik! The kittens coming your way!" Ryou shouted over to his fellow Hikari

**Xxx line xxx**

Malik looked over in Ryou's direction and shouted back "ok, thanks Ryou" and started to look a little closer

He almost forgot about the little chiwawa in his arms but then again the little guy wasn't moving he was just enjoying being his owner's arms

Suddenly the little pup's sensitive hearing caught a sound behind Malik, he turned his head and caught sight of the kitten, and he raised his eyebrow at the kitten and then growled at it. Malik turned his head but saw nothing

"What's wrong little guy" Malik asked kindly while he stroked his puppies head

In response the pup just licked his face and wagged its tail

**Xxx line xx**

Yugi just smiled while trying to find the kitten _it's like a big game? _Thought Yugi but his thoughts were interrupted by a soft purr and something rubbing up against his legs (nothing perverted) he looked down and his eyes locked with ruby like eyes of the kitten.

Yugi smiled softly and picked the kitten up gently "hello there" the kitten only purred in response and cuddled closer, Yugi giggled "do you like games?" the kitten looked like it was smiling and meowed happily.

Yugi smiled back and then shouted to his friends "guys I got him" they both shouted "ok!" and made their way to the counter, Yugi looked affectionately at the little kitten curled into his arms and began thinking about how Yami had always liked cats but suppressed the thought when he was about to cry

**Xxx line xxx **

All three boy walked to the counter and Malik and Ryou noticed that Yugi was close to crying, their expressions softened because they knew why Yugi was so upset so they went up and put a hand on each of his shoulders

Yugi looked up at them and smiled knowing they were going through the same pain, he toughened up and turned to Shauna "we've paid for all the things that we need for our animals can we pay for the real thing now" asked Yugi eyes shining with renewed excitement and a tinge of previous sadness

Shauna smiled kindly "of course you can"

After sorting everything with Shauna they left the store with big smiles.

Yugi was first to speak "we'll now that we've got our pets we can leave right?"

They all went silent, that was the one question that they wanted to avoid, they had gotten closer in the months since their Yami's departed and now it was kind of hard to say good-bye

Ryou looked down his bangs hiding the hurt his eyes expressed "yeah... but you can stay if you want" he spoke, his words laced in loneliness

Maliks head snapped up at that "i'll take you up on that offer, I don't want to leave!"

Ryou smiled at Malik and then looked over at Yugi with hope in his chocolate brown eyes

Yugi smiled "ok then, I'll stay" at those words Malik pulled Yugi and Ryou into a huge group hug

"This is going to be awesome" Malik beamed and Yugi and Ryou nodded in agreement

**Xxx line xxx**

When the three boys got home they immediately went to their designated rooms, Ryou set up the rabbit hutch in his room since he didn't want his precious furry friend to get cold outside, Malik put his puppy's bed in his room although the pup would probably sleep beside him and Yugi also put his kitten's bed next to his.

**Xxx with Ryou xxx**

Ryou clapped his hands girlishly and picked up his rabbit "this is your new home now little guy" the rabbits nose just twitched in response "oh you are just too cute" cooed Ryou petting his bunny lovingly

The rabbits normally narrowed eyes widened at the attention he was getting but then smirked (bunnies don't smirk in real life... I hope) and cuddled closer to Ryou

Ryou was sitting in a thoughtful position still petting his rabbit when suddenly Ryou sat up startling the rabbit "I've forgotten to give you a name!" the rabbit just looked at him blankly, Ryou thought for a few moments when he got an idea but first he lifted his rabbit and studied it

_Hm... Wild white hair? Check... emotionless crimson eyes? Check _thought Ryou as he studied his bunny when he finally made his decision "your name will be Bakura" Ryou explained, his smile softened when he said Bakura's name

The rabbit seemed twitchier all of a sudden and it's eye let up for a split second and then went back to Normal, Ryou chuckled "I guess you like that name, don't tell Bakura though he told me he always hated rabbits" (Bakura lied to Ryou)

Suddenly the rabbit seemed kind of sad and lay down in Ryou's arms, Ryou started to get worried of his rabbit's strange behaviour "are you ok?"

Bakura twitched in response seemingly ok again, Ryou was a little suspicious but let it go "well ok then, you should rest Bakura" he explained softly and lay Bakura down in his hutch were within 5 minutes he fell asleep.

**Xxx with Malik xxx**

Malik smiled at his new puppy running around the room and sniffing all the spaces "now listen to me puppy" the pup stopped and gave Malik his undivided attention "very good, now i'll take you out for walks everyday and as long as you're a good boy you can stay in the bed with me"

As soon as Malik said those words the puppy ran up to him and with surprising strength for a chiwawa knocked Malik back so he fell on the bed and started to lick his face (yeah... Mariks a pervert)

Malik was laughing, he was always sensitive or maybe it was the fact he had finally gotten a pet, the closet thing Malik ever got to a pet was a scorpion and he was afraid of them from all the times they had stung him

"h-hey sto-stop that!" squealed Malik but his puppy wouldn't listen, finally Malik was able to tear away from his puppy "wow, you're strong for such a little guy" the pup just barked and wagged its tail

Malik chuckled "ok, how about I get you something to eat?" he questioned even though he new perfectly well he couldn't answer back, the puppy jumped of the bed and sprinted towards the kitchen leaving Malik puzzled _how does he know so much? _He thought as he walked into the kitchen finding his little pup sitting by the food bowl

Malik smiled "you're really smart" the pup nudged the food bowl and barked making Malik laugh at how impatient his pup was being "ok, ok. I'll get your food now"

Malik pulled out the dry dog food and put it in the bowl, the dog started to eat it right away; it was really fast but didn't make a mess _just like Marik_ Malik thought fondly

When the puppy was done he looked up at his owner, when Malik saw his dog look at him and smiled "sorry, I was just thinking of a name for you" hearing those words the chiwawa sat down and looked kind of serious

Malik tapped his chin thoughtfully "well... I have two names but I don't know which one... so i'll let you decide since it's your name... how about... Mr. Tweetums?" (Heehee) the pup just stared blankly at him as if to say 'you're kidding right?' Malik chucked "ok, no Mr. Tweetums... how about... Marik?"

The pup went crazy for that name, he chased his tail and then jumped on Malik again, Malik laughed at his pup, (newly named Marik) apparently he liked his new name "down boy" when Marik stopped he pouted and gave the Puppy dog eyes

Malik just laughed "the original Marik was rubbish at puppy eyes too!" and with that the Marik pouted even more making Malik laugh so much he couldn't speak complete sentences anymore

When Malik calmed down he giggled "I'm tired wanna go take a nap?" Marik's tail wagged and He bounded towards the bedroom

Malik rolled his eye thinking where did his pup get all that energy?

**Xxx with Yugi xxx**

Yugi watched his kitten jump gracefully onto his bed and clean his ears, Yugi walked over and started to stroke his fur making his little kitten purr "you're such a little softie" giggled Yugi, the kitten turned to glare but smiled slightly at Yugi's happy face

"So why were you mean to all your other owners?" Yugi asked not looking for an answer, the kitten seemed to glare at nothing at the mention of that and just cuddled closer to Yugi

Yugi giggled innocently and then sighed in contentment "I'm so glad I've got someone to talk to now" the kitten looked up in interest while Yugi continued "I know I've always got Ryou and Malik but I don't want any fuss" the kitten looked sympathetic and gave Yugi his undivided attention "but you'll listen to me right?" the kitten purred and rubbed up against him in a comforting fashion "it's nice to have someone to talk to because I haven't really talked about my feelings since Yami left

When Yugi mentioned that name the kitten went tense, Yugi looked at him with worried eyes "are you ok?" the kitten gave a soft meow and hid its face in Yugi's jacket

After awhile Yugi stopped petting his kitten causing said kitten to look up in curiosity "I have to give you a name!" Yugi thought for a few moments "I've got it, I'll name you Yami!" the kitten froze

Yugi beamed "it's perfect, you've got the hair colour, eyes and personality" (it's kind of obvious and I thought Yugi was smart?)

The newly name Yami purred happily and set himself on Yugi's lap, Yugi laughed "well I guess that takes care of that"

**Xxx line xxx**

**YAY! I hope you liked it because it took ages! But I made it longer so I'm happy**

**Please read and review**

**And check out ****a new shade of red**** please and thank you bye!**


	4. unwanted visitor

**Hola amigos! Llamo clover123ie! Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed on my last chapter and now I'm going to write another because if I wasn't you wouldn't be reading this. Again I'm in a house with no internet (THE HORROR!) if I make a mistake I'm sorry. Before the chapter there is this thing that is bothering me, I had a dream last night (a really random one) it was about me and my mom going into a pet store and buying a turtle and I kept calling it terry and when I woke up I wondered **_**'why a turtle?'**_**. Any way thanks for listening... or reading? And please enjoy the chapter! Sayonara! **

**I don't own yu-gi-oh! Or its characters even though I wish I did (so much!)**

**Warnings: Anzu bashing (first time) and my humour **

**Xxx line xxx (with Malik)**

Malik was looking for marik, he hadn't seen him in a while and was starting to get a little worried- scratch that very worried "Marik! Come her boy! Where are you?"

Malik was so worried about Marik he didn't realise that marik was following right behind him, when Marik decided he had, had enough of teasing malik he barked nearly scaring Malik out of his mind because the next thing he knew him owner was on the floor but smiling

Malik beamed "marik! There you are!" Malik shouted and hugged marik "I was so worried", Marik looked at him strangely but then his eyes softened and he gave a light bark and licked Malik

*DING DONG*

Malik looked sceptical "huh? That's odd we weren't expecting anyone today" Malik spoke slowly question obvious in his tone of voice, malik looked down at Marik "let's go see who it is" Malik stood up and started walking towards the door with Marik right behind him.

**Xxx with Yugi**

Yugi was lying on his back with yami on his chest purring like a lawnmower, Yugi giggled "you just love being petted, don't you Yami?" Yugi asked softly, when Yugi asked that rhetorical question yami thought his answer '_only by you abiou' _and then meowed back just as softly

Yugi laid back and started to voice his thoughts "how do you think Yami's doing in the afterlife? ... I hope he's happy" Yugi spoke with a sad smile never making its way of his flawless face, yami looked up and meowed sternly

Yugi rolled his eyes _'it's almost as if he's telling me to move on and stop thinking about it?' _ at that thought Yugi felt Yami leave his chest and walk out of the bedroom, curious and a little hurt Yugi followed him "what is it Yami?"

*DING DONG*

'_Wow, that's weird it's almost as if yami knew that the door would ring and on that thought I wonder who it is?' Yugi thought as he made his way towards the door._

**Xxx with Ryou xxx**

Ryou and Bakura were sitting on Ryou's bed while Ryou brushed Bakura's soft but wild fur until he felt Bakura stiffen causing him to worry "is there anything the matter Bakura?" Ryou asked softly, curious of what was wrong with his furry companion

He got his answer when the white rabbit hopped of the bed, looked back at Ryou as if asking to follow him (heehee... Alice in wonderland reference) and continued to hop out the door, "wait Bakura!" shouted Ryou before chasing him

*DING DONG*

Roy was confused, it was as if Bakura knew that the doorbell would ring but pushed that thought aside because he knew that he needed to catch the white devil

Ryou turned the corner and found Yugi and Malik ready to open the door, Ryou spoke up "hey guys, do you know who's there?"

Malik shrugged "nope not yet" malik spoke softly because he was still holding marik and was carful of his sensitive hearing, Yugi decided to open the door while they were talking and was blown back when he opened the door by a high frequency squeal.

From the door way came a rushing Anzu ".gosh! Those animals are so cute!" Anzu shouted and rushed over to hug the kitten by Yugi's feet "this one has to be the cutest one of them all!" Anzu screamed again while Yami looked rigid trying not to claw her eye's out

Yugi forced a smile, Anzu hadn't been a great friend since Yami left in fact she normally ignored him most of the time "that are you doing here Anzu?" asked Yugi trying to act cheerful and apparently it worked when Anzu stood up and hugged him "I'm here to offer you comfort silly"

Ryou and Malik were trying to keep calm expressions (key word: trying) but in truth they hated Anzu, since Yami left she was fickle one minute she would be Yugi's best friend and the next she didn't know you '_two faced witch'_ thought Malik with a snarl.

Ryou put on a passive facade to cover his hatred (and that's saying something Ryou always tried to see the good in people) and calmly said "Anzu, Yami left months ago"

Anzu looked up from Yugi and had to look away slightly from the intense look in Ryou's eyes "well I've busy lately" Anzu replied cheerfully even thought it didn't take a genius to figure out it was fake

Malik pushed away his anger, he would complain about her later with Marik "oh well, come in since you spared time from your busy schedule for us" Malik nearly spat, he hated being nice to her

Anzu flashed another fake smile "thanks I'd love to" and walked into the living room, when Anzu turned the corner the trio looked down at their furry friends and found Yami stiff with murderous intent in his eyes, Bakura looked like he had a smirk and even more murderous install for Anzu and Marik was snarling and looked almost crazy (and by almost I mean absolutely!), the three boys looked at each other and smirked all three thinking _'this is going to be fun'_

**Xxx end xxx**

**Well sorry it was a bit shorter than usual but don't worry the next chapter will be filled with Anzu pain but if you like Anzu and don't like seeing... or reading? Her hurt then skip the next chapter even though I'll cry if I find out *ultimate puppy pout*** **anyway thanks for reading and to all the people who reviewed I thank the again**

**Please read and review**


	5. D for Demon

**Hola again! I'm running out of greetings and ideas for new plush toy please name an animals for me to make thanks *happy face* I'm sad because I had to delete Bleach Facebook *unhappy face* but I may move it to deviant art!**

**Xxx line xxx**

When Yugi, Ryou and Malik entered the living room they were met by Anzu snooping around the living room, when her back was turned to them malik spoke up "is there something we can help you find?" voice dripping with sarcasm

Anzu gasped and turned around to face them "oh sorry guys it's just been a long time since I've been here" Anzu stuttered

Ryou raised an Eyebrow "Anzu... you've never been in my house... ever" Ryou spoke softly and innocently, even though Yugi and Malik knew that it was one of his many facades

Anzu began to panic "oh... well... I forgot, silly me I've been so busy lately I hope you can forgive me" Anzu bowed and smiled in fake apology

Ryou hid a smirk trying to make its way onto his features "it's fine Anzu, no problem at all" Ryou stated in a soft menacing way that made Anzu feel a little uncertain she was being forgiven.

"Are y-you sure?" questioned Anzu, when she glanced at Ryou's abnormally calm face she felt a feeling of dread bubble up in her stomach

Ryou's eyes flashed red for a second and that made Yugi and Malik look at each other in confusion, Anzu saw it as well and started to panic "y-you know m-maybe I should g-go" Anzu mumbled and in the mist of her horror she never saw the animals come up behind her until it was too late, they had tripped her and held her down with strength she didn't even want to question

Ryou smiled coldly and made Anzu shiver up her spine "why the rush Anzu, don't you want to stay awhile longer?" questioned Ryou calmly never losing his chilling smile (for those who watch Bleach it's like captain Unohana's smile) freezing Anzu to the core.

Now Anzu was struggling against the fluffy creatures "no, let me out, .OUT!" Anzu screamed in Anguish which was unheard by Ryou as he seemed to be in trance and when Anzu looked up at him it made her heart stop (in a bad way), he looked like a demon, his hair looked more like Bakura's and he's normally warm chocolate brown eyes were blood red

Anzu finally broke free of the animals grip and bee-lined straight for the door "I'm never coming back here again because you're a bunch of psychopaths!"

Yugi was still in shock about what happened to Ryou but Malik was unaffected and turned to Yugi "what did we do?" Malik asked with one eyebrow raised, Yugi shrugged and then they both turned to see Ryou picking up Bakura and stroking his fur

Ryou smiled genuinely warm "well I don't think she'll be back" stated Ryou cheerfully and walked back to his room leaving Yugi shocked and Malik smirking "that was epic" Malik spoke calmly and then went to Prepare Marik's lunch leaving Yugi alone with Yami

A moment of silence past between them until Yugi spoke "there's something strange going on" Yugi spoke calmly... to calmly but he didn't look at Yami he looked at the ground, his blond bangs shadowing his eyes "you and the other animals holding down Anzu and Ryou's strange behaviour... It's all starting to make sense... Yami!"

Yami's eyes doubled in size, by Yugi's tone of voice he knew that Yugi had figured it out and Yami dropped his head knowing he had been caught

Yugi looked up and saw the regret in his Kittens eyes and his eyes softened "so it is you" Yugi whispered softly before walking up to Yami, picking him up and pulling him into his chest "I missed you" Yugi whispered into Yami's ear and then kissed him chastely on the lips and the last thing before Yugi passed out was a bright light to burst where Yami had been and a soft voice telling him to relax.

(1 hour later)

Yugi woke up with a start and the first thing he noticed was Yami sleeping on his chest _'what the? Was that a dream? Is that cat really Yami or is my imagination still trying to comprehend the face that Yami's gone?' _Yugi wanted to just lie and think when something hit him, how did he get back into bed? Yugi was thinking about it when he heard Malik call for him "coming!" Yugi shouted back and shot out of bed but not before grabbing Yami

When Yugi and Yami made it to the living room Yugi saw that Ryou and Malik were wearing their jackets "are you guys going somewhere?" asked Yugi curious to where they were going

Ryou smiled "yeah we're going to the Park to walk Mark, you want to come? And you can bring Yami we have a spare leash" Ryou asked kindly

Yugi smiled "yeah, I'd love to go... but wait! What about Bakura?" Yugi questioned knowing that Ryou was very fond of his Rabbit

Ryou blinked "oh, today's pretty sunny I was going to bring him but I can't seem to find him at the moment and as Ryou spoke those words Bakura hopped through the door way causing Ryou to smile brightly "oh, there you are Bakura! I've been looking all over for you!" explained Ryou as he hurried over to hug the white rabbit, Bakura got comfortable in Ryou's arms and then Glared at Yami causing Yugi to have further suspicions of him as well

Malik had the childlike look in his eyes, he loved going to the park "come on guys lets go already" and those were the last words Malik said before her ran out the door towards the park leaving Ryou and Yugi behind him

Ryou turned to Yugi "let's go before he tries to scare the little children again" Ryou spoke with seriousness in his tine and then walked out the door

Yugi shivered at the memory of their last trip to the park and then follows Ryou.

**Xxx line xxx**

**Thanks for reading! Maybe I was a little hard on Anzu but I need the scene to show his new demonic side, don't worry it will be explained in due time, again thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and reviewed it's what keeps me motivated **

**Ja-ne **


	6. A is for ANGRY!

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but school has started a while ago and it's my GCSE year, so here I am because I decided that I had to update and I'm bored... so enjoy**

**By the way I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Xxx line xxx**

Malik ran towards the park with Marik having trouble catching him, finally Malik stopped when he reached the park "Yay!" Malik cheered and ran over to the climbing frame

Yugi and Ryou arrived a few minutes after Malik and looked around the park, it wasn't much of a park but it was enough to make Malik happy, it had a rusty climbing frame, a swing set and two see-saws.

When Yugi and Ryou looked around for Malik they found him over at the climbing frame arguing with a bunch of kids, they walked over and heard their argument

Malik looked annoyed "I was here first therefore I get to go on it first!" huffed Malik and Marik barked in agreement

The other kids huffed and the tallest spoke up "you're acting like more of a kid than us"

Malik's eye twitched in annoyance "oh shut up I don't care what you think!" and after shouting that he quickly climbed up the rusty climbing frame and went down the slide cheering playfully while Marik watched from the side.

While Malik went on the climbing frame and argued with the children Yugi and Ryou decided to sit on the swings and talk

"Wow, I think Malik is more childish than the last time we came here" Yugi smiled fondly at his friend

Ryou giggled "yeah I think your right, but I think Marik is enjoying it even more"

Marik was chasing after Malik, both were laughing (barking in Marik's case) and they both looked like they were having the time of their lives

Ryou looked down and saw Bakura snuggled up to his chest and enjoying the soothing sunlight on his fur, Yugi smiled at Ryou's attachment to Bakura _'well how can blame him' _thought Yugi _'the rabbit is so much like the real Bakura it's unbelievable'_

Yugi's head started to hurt at the strange feeling, it felt like a touch of déjà vu and it was so strong that it made him hold his head in a futile attempt to sooth it

"Are you ok?" Yugi looked up and was met with Ryou's chocolate coloured eyes shining with concern

Yugi shock his head, clearing his mind "yeah I'm fine" Yugi answered, pretending his head wasn't killing him

Ryou didn't believe him but decided to let him go _'Yugi will tell me in his own good time" _Ryou thought and everything went into a comfortable silence

That was until they heard Malik shouted, Yugi and Ryou's head turned so fast towards Malik's shouting they almost got whiplash

They sight before them made their eyes open in shock and their mouths drop open in dismay, a man in about his twenties was holding Marik up by the scruff of his fur and out of Malik's reach, Malik had angry tears running down his cheeks warning the man to give Marik back to him

"Leave him alone!" screeched Malik when Marik squeaked in pain

The man smirked down at Malik "nah, my girlfriend has always wanted a dog and what better way to get one"

Malik's eyes opened in horror and screamed even loader; Marik had stopped squeaking and was looking at Malik with sad eyes, when Malik saw those eyes all hell broke loose.

Malik dropped his head and hid his face with his bangs, his hair stood up like Marik's, his tears were still visible but only a little, he stayed like that for a minute and when he lifted his head slowly the tears were just leaking out making his eyes shine and they had turned a deep shade of menacing violet, his posture was straight and his face set a scowl at the captor of his pup

The man looked slightly scared, Yugi and Ryou looked in awe and the kids were wondering if this was the same guy who was fighting over the climbing frame, Malik grabbed the man by the collar and glared at him straight in the eye and his scowl turned into a psychotic smile

"Are you going to give me back my Marik or am I goin to have to force you" Malik spoke and his voice was an eerie cheerfulness but his eyes looked ready to commit murder

The man let go of Marik but Malik didn't let go of the man "I let go of your dog, aren't you going to let me go" the man asked shakily

Malik shook his head slowly and had a sadist tic look in his eyes "no, I'm going to teach you that you should not have touched my pup in the first place" after Malik spoke those words he pulled the man to the ground and bent over him watching in delight as his victim squirmed in pain

"You're a psychopath!" the man shouted in anguish

Malik chuckled manically "why thank you, that is very nice of you to say, now I think that I have caused you even you enough pain for you to not mess with me and Marik again but Just to make sure, will you ever touch Marik again?"Malik asked, his words came out in a hiss

The man shakily agreed and ran as soon as Malik weakened his grip

Yugi and Ryou blinked and Malik looked normal again, "Marik!" shouted Malik as he ran over to his just as excited pup

Yugi gulped "we didn't know you had it in you Malik... and I think you mentally scared more kids" Yugi sighed as Ryou sweatdropped as he noticed they were the only ones left in the park

Malik looked fondly at Marik "come on guys lets go home, I've had enough fun to last a life time" after speaking that sentence Malik started walking calmly towards the house.

Xxx line xxx

The sky had grown dark and everyone was getting ready for bed, Ryou was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts _'first me and now Malik why are we starting to act so strange... we only started acting like this when we first got Marik, yami and... Bakura...it was like a demon side to us... it happened to me when I was extremely annoyed and It happened to Malik when he was incredibly angry, I wonder will it happen to Yugi and what will trigger his...'_

Ryou was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Bakura was sitting on his chest, Ryou giggled and slightly started to get up but Bakura hopped forwards and Ryou's lips brushed Bakura's twitching nose

Everything went bright and he could have sworn he saw and heard Bakura before blacking out...

_**Rest now my little angel...**_

Xxx end xxx

Muahahahaha... ha... so the plot thickens are you excited as I am because I'm making this up as I go along *laughs* oh well thanks for reading I'll update as much as I can.


	7. nightmare

**Hey young/older ones *smiles* no I'm not back from the dead *giggles* anyway thank you Kareso for giving me the confidence and inspiration to make this chapter**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kareso, all my reviewers and the spirit of Halloween**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters no matter how many I ask for it for Christmas**

**p.s. should I include Puppyshipping, I love that shipping and I want to know if you think it could add to the story **

**Xxx line xxx**

The light shined through Malik's purple blinds causing him to awaken and just as easily roll over and fall asleep, Malik would of liked that but Marik wouldn't let him have his way.

Marik had woken up and was walking, jumping and licking Malik to try and get him up and then finally Malik caved

Malik sat up and yawned "ok, ok I'm up, what do you want Marik?" Malik asked the pup who just sat on his lap and stared at him, after raising an eyebrow towards his canine friend he realised that he must look a mess

His hair was spiked up everywhere from rolling around in his sleep, the oversized top he was wearing was now not covering his left shoulder and he had no kohl on

Malik jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom leaving Marik to stare after him.

Xxx line xxx

Yugi felt something brush against his arm, the feeling stopped so Yugi tried to get back to sleep again but as always when he opened his eyes Yami was sitting there looking smug, he seemed to love it when he got his way with Yugi, in fact let me rephrase that sentence, he** did** love it when he got his way with Yugi and that smug look never faltered as Yugi got up and made his way slowly towards the bathroom, Yugi was not a morning person.

Yugi made his way to the bathroom to find out that as always Malik had gotten there first and now Marik was sitting outside the door waiting for Malik to emerge

"ok, well you got me up and now I have to wait about an hour" Yugi explained to his kitten who had followed behind him "come on let's just get breakfast" Yugi picked up Yami and cuddled him close as he made his way to the kitchen

Xxx line xx

Ryou awoke to a pounding headache and just as sore heartache

A lone tear slid down his pale porcelain cheek and onto his rabbit as he thought over his nightmare, it had been about Bakura

It wasn't the first time that he had dreamt about Bakura but this nightmare had been worse than all of them combined

Ryou felt something on his chest, he looked down to see Bakura with his Paws resting on his chest and looking at him with questioning eyes, Ryou picked him up and cradled him securely to his chest and cried his heart out.

When Ryou was finished he knew that keeping your feeling bottled up wasn't good for up and that he had to talk to someone about it, he looked down and saw his fluffy little friend and decided to talk to him

"Oh Bakura I had the worst nightmare last night, the real Bakura was back and I was happy at first but then I noticed that he started ignoring me more and more until I could stand in front of him and he wouldn't even react, it hurt so much and just before I woke up he did talk to me but his beautiful eyes were cold, he scowled at me and said 'you're so weak you make me sick'"

When Ryou finished telling his tale he was trembling and silent tears flowed down his cheeks

Bakura looked up at him with pain clear in his eyes he didn't want Ryou to hurt; he moved a little in Ryou's embrace so that he was closer to Ryou's face and he then stretched upwards and leaked on of Ryou's tears away

Ryou was touched by the gesture; he patted Bakura on the head and thank him, then got out of bed thinking of ways to repay his Bunny for being so nice to him.

Xxx line xxx

It was about 12:00, the boy trio were wide awake and were thinking about what they could do today when Ryou had an idea

"How about we go to the pet store and buy our pets a treat?" Ryou asked shyly

Malik beamed at Ryou "that's a great idea Ryou!" cheered Malik

Yugi smiled "then it's settled, let's go straight away"

Xxx at the pet store xxx

Yugi, Ryou and Malik had left their little friends at home since the weather was cold and they didn't want to risk any of them catching a cold

The trio walked in to find that the cashier that helped them find their pets was not there, replacing her was a guy about their age with blonde (poufy) hair and kind brown eyes

"Hey, what can I do for ya?" asked the employee grinned

Yugi smiled "nothing really, we're just browsing"

The blonde smiled back "ok, let me know if you need anything"

"Ok" the three boys chorused and went on their way to find their pets

Xxx with Yugi xxx

Yugi was in the cat section trying to decide which Toy to buy, the clockwork mouse or a ball of wool (I can't imagine Yami playing with a ball of wool but I know it would be funny) when he felt himself being sent towards the hard ground and something landing on top of him, the pain soon wore off and he found himself looking into a pair of green eyes (are they green?) surrounded by a pair of black rimmed glasses

"Oh I'm so sorry" the voice reminded Yugi of nails scrapping down a chalkboard but he decided it was only fair to be polite

Yugi stood up, helped to girl up and dusted himself off and then he got a real look at the girl that had sent him crashing onto the floor.

She had blonde hair brought together into tow pigtails; her green eyes were big but had not real kindness in them, she had freckles over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and cuddled to her chest was a worn out teddy bear

"It was all my fault don't worry about" Yugi said while rubbing the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous around someone

The little girl batted her eyelashes and Yugi and he suddenly knew he had to get out of there as soon as possible

"So what's your name?" the girl basically purred

"Y-Yugi M-Motou" Yugi stuttered not liking the situation he was in

"Wow, that's such a cute name, my name is Rebecca Hawkins" Rebecca walked up to Yugi, stared right into his eyes and then held up here bear "this is my best friend teddy, he likes you" Rebecca smiled eerily or so it seemed to Yugi and he felt that the teddy bear was going to steal his soul but then he brushed of the silly notion

Yugi started rubbing the back of his neck again "well if was nice to meet you Rebecca but I've got to go"

Rebecca's smile dropped and then she turned away "fine go on then"

Yugi was baffled at her sudden change in attitude but didn't complain, he then grabbed the ball of wool and made a beeline for the counter.

Xxx line xxx

Sorry, that's all for now folks, but they way if you didn't catch the end I don't like Rebecca in my opinion she's trying to keep Yugi and Yami apart and it isn't very subtle, anyway thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. *smiles*


	8. Chapter 8

Clover123ie greets you too... CHAPTER 8 OF ANIMAL LOVERS! This story has more chapters than any of my other! Which I should fix... ah well! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This chapter was a request from one of my reviewers. THANK YOU! And thank you to all of my loyal viewers, new and old that have waited for this chapter. I sincerely hope that this chapter is good enough and I really hope to update more in the future. I have no excuse expect for the fact that A-Levels are hard!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Xxx line xxx (while the others are at the pet shop) *Yami's POV*

'_I'm... so... BORED!'_ Yami thought as he walked out of Yugi's bedroom door "Bakura! Marik! Where are you!?" he bellowed.

Shuffling noises came from both Ryou and Malik's rooms before a drowsy looking Bakura hopped out of Ryou's door and an annoyed Marik came out of Malik's.

Bakura glared "what do you want pharaoh!" more of a statement than a question

Marik sighed and locked on to Bakura's bob tail, but suppressed the urge to chase it "yeah, what if the others come in and see us talking?"

"They won't, they went out shopping" Yami rolled his eyes

"That doesn't explain why you need to talk to us!" Bakura hissed

Yami sat elegantly "we need to discuss that we don't have much time left and something is happening to our hikari's"

Bakura's glare softened "well what do we do... I have never seen my Hikari act that cruel... I mean, I approve, but it's just not him..."

Marik looked down "the same with my Hikari, he looked crazy... he looked a little like me..."

Yami's eyes snapped open "that's it! I never thought about it until now!"

"What is it?" Bakura snapped

Yami looked at them with the do- you- seriously- not- get- it look "when Ryou became demonic his hair, personality and eyes became similar to yours and with Malik he became just like Marik!"

Bakura and Marik stopped in their tracks and eerie silence echoed

After a while Marik spoke "well... what do we do now?"

Yami sighed sadly "I don't know... I can tell Yugi is suspicious, he already kissed me caused me to change, he got knocked out so I pretended nothing had happened... he's also suspicious of you Bakura"

Bakura looked like a deer caught in the head lights for split second before glaring "what! Why me!?"

This time Marik spoke up "because, you act the same even as a rabbit"

Bakura mumbled something indecipherable.

Yami looked as if he was inner turmoil "so has anything like that happened with any of you?"

Marik shook his head but Bakura nodded "yeah, it was an accident; me and Ryou moved at the same time, he kissed my nose but was knocked out as well..."

This time a silence of sadness echoed

Bakura looked sternly at the pharaoh "well... what's the plan of action? Are we just going to sit here and watch as out hikari's become consumed as we lose our second chance?"

Yami looked in deep thought "well for our second chance our hikari's have to stay awake when we change into our regular forms; they have not been able to so far so that must mean that they are still grieving about what happened..."

Marik growled "but if we don't do something they won't be able to be **called** Hikari anymore! They'll lose their light!"

Yami glared at Marik "I am well aware... but all we can do is wait and help our little ones get over it as soon as possible... agreed?"

"Do you have to even ask?" mumbled Bakura while Marik nodded his head franticly

At that moment the hikari's walked in; the Yamis' were instantly quiet and ran (or hopped) to their other halves

"Hello Marik! I got you a treat!" Malik shouted and pulled a chocolate bone out of a purple bag; Marik ran to it; licked Malik and started knawing on the bone.

Ryou picked Bakura up gently and cradled him "look what I got you Bakura, I know you'll like it" Ryou chirped as he produced a squeaky knife from him bag. Bakura's eyes lit up and took the toy by his teeth. Yami and Marik looked in horror

Malik shuddered "It's like Bakura reincarnated as a rabbit, right Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed in suspicion "Yeah... the resemblance is uncanny"

Bakura noticed his mistake and nonchalantly dropped the knife before hopping away, thinking '_I'll be back for that'_

Yugi watched the rabbit hop off and shock himself off and reasoned with himself _'I'm way too paranoid'. _He then brought out a ball of wool for Yami "here you go", he spoke gently as he handed it to his kitten.

The three Yami's were playing with their newly acquired toys when their heard their Hikari's door open; Malik looked down at marik with sad eyes "sorry, we have business to attend to but we'll be back soon ok?"

Marik barked while the other two yamis' feigned indifference

As soon as the door closed Yami and Marik stared down at Bakura.

"You know, for a master thief, you really fail at masking your presence..." Yami sighed


End file.
